Un Encuentro Ineperado
by viry.villa3
Summary: Todo ocurre en una misión que parecía lo bastante fácil y sencilla, totalmente de rutina; así que nuestros viajeros se aventuran de nuevo, en el planeta distante, los pikmin están felices de verlos otra vez. Pero las cosas cambian cuando nuestros valientes amigos Olimar y Luis tienen un encuentro realmente inesperado el cual cambiara la vida de ambos.


**Aclaración:** Pikmin y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Este Fanfic, es creado a base de mi imaginación.

**CAPITULO 1**

**ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Olimar, Luis y los pikmin estaban verificando el perímetro para obtener nuevos tesoros para dejarlos de fondo para cuando se necesitaran.

Luis revisaba una especie de arbustos, a su lado se encontraban los pikmin blanco y morado, Olimar se encontraba unos metros atrás con los pikmin rojo, amarillo y azul. Donde abrió Luis paso entre los arbusto choco cara a cara con una extraña criatura, se observaron por unos segundos, acto seguido Luis se echo para atrás cayendo de sentón; Olimar inmediatamente se acercó a él para socorrerle, pero también quedo impresionado por esta criatura, es parecida a ellos pero es un poco diferente. Sus ropas son entre piel de animalejos y hojas de árbol, su cabello largo, y castaño fácilmente se puede distinguir que es del complejo femenino.

Olimar se acercó lentamente hacia la chica, la cual se puso nerviosa, se dio la media vuelta pero los pequeños pikmin la detuvieron; únicamente se acercaron los blancos y morados, la rodearon; ella se hinco viéndolos de una manera particular, se abalanzaron sobre ella abrazándola sin hacerle daño Olimar se quedo confundido. Los pikmin se comunicaban con la chica, pero lo más curioso es que parecía que se entendían a la perfección. Olimar observo esta reacción conmocionado, Luis apenas se pudo poner de pie y vio lo mismo totalmente sorprendido.

Los pikmin al parecer le estaban comentado a la chica lo que estaban haciendo y en sí le dijeron quienes eran estos hombrecitos con extraños trajes, la chica volteo en dirección a donde ellos estaban viéndola. Olimar y Luis se vieron el uno al otro, Luis se acercó hacia ella, se detuvo a un lado; la chica se le quedo viendo con temor, él extendió su mano para que la tomara y se pusiera de pie además para demostrarle que no tenia malas intenciones, la chica vio extrañada este gesto amigable; volteo a ver al pequeño pikmin blanco de entre sus brazos el cual dijo en su típico lenguaje "_Todo esta bien_". La chica levanto su mano acercándola lentamente, tomándolo de la mano, se puso de pie y le lanzo una mirada nerviosa. Luis se giro hacia Olimar; la chica se alejó rápidamente, Luis volteo, se desconcertó, ella lo vio nuevamente, y le sonrió, esto sonrojo a nuestro pequeño amigo. Los pikmin morado y blanco parecían despedirse de ella mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Olimar se acercó a Luis y le echo una miradita como si estuviera diciendo – _¡Ajá! Te atraparon_ – Luis se avergonzó le dio la espalda fingiendo demencia, se cruzo de brazos, y se alejó de Olimar; el pikmin rojo se acercó a Olimar éste le miro con una ligera sonrisa.

**Notas de Olimar:** Hoy en la mañana, Luis y yo tuvimos un encuentro con una fascinante criatura, perfectamente se podía divisar que era una joven mujer, parecía salvaje pero en realidad es tímida, tenía una delgada figura atlética, cabello largo, mucho mas alta que yo; creo que mide lo que Luis; parecía un poco a nosotros pero no del todo, sus orejas son más pequeñas. Lo que me ha dejado sorprendido fue el haber visto que se podía comunicar con los pikmin, parecían hablar el mismo lenguaje. Esto fue realmente impresionante, aún tengo mis dudas sobre esta ¿mujer? No, chica sí, es mas joven. Luis tuvo contacto físico con ella, fue amigable y al parecer a Luis le ha gustado esta nueva especie, ¡ha,ha,ha! En fin, seguimos con nuestra búsqueda para la bóveda, espero que no tengamos alguna contrariedad, no quiero quedarme cuando oscurezca.

Siguieron su búsqueda por el denso bosque, hasta encontrarse con un pequeño contratiempo además ya habían merodeado por muchas horas, y eso que solo había pasado más de medio día.

Se nublo de repente y el viento soplo fuertemente, los pikmin se aferraban a Olimar y Luis, los morados estaban junto con los blancos, pero de repente todo se calmo; cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Los pequeñitos pikmin blanco, guiaron a Olimar y a Luis hacía una especie de cueva que estaba muy bien oculta, para su sorpresa la misma chica de antes estaba durmiendo ahí. Sin querer Olimar, Luis y los demás pikmin la encontraron, Olimar pensó que fue idea de los pequeños pikmin blancos; afuera llovía a cantaros, decidieron resguardarse ahí hasta que cesara la lluvia. El mismo pikmin blanco de antes, se acercó a la chica acurrucándose sobre ella, la chica solo hizo un gesto y tomo como si nada al pikmin abrazándolo sin despertarse.

Olimar se sentó cerca a la entrada de la cueva, Luis sigilosamente se coloco a un lado de la chica Luis la miro y la miro, la chica se giro hacia él, de repente la lluvia sonó mas fuerte; abrió los ojos de la nada, aún no captaba, se asusto se echo para atrás, apoyándose en sus piernas y manos; Olimar se puso de pie inmediatamente al oír el escandalo, pero luego sin previo aviso…

Apareció una enorme criatura parecida a los Bulbos este los pesco a todos desprevenidos, los pikmin se esparcieron por todo la cueva, Olimar intento llamarlos, Luis quedo noqueado debido a una roca que le cayo encima, y de inmediato un puñado de pikmin se acercaron a él; la chica vio que esa criatura iba a comerse a los pikmin cerca de Luis; corrió a defenderlos, donde estaba a punto de dar el mordisco, mordió a la chica en lugar de los pikmin, Luis desperto, quedo atónito; la chica con su fuerza intento abrir la quijada de la bestia – ¡Aaaaaaaaghhh! – Grito, seguido de un fuerte tronido _Craaack _la criatura cayo inerte al suelo. La chica estaba sangrando por la enorme mordida, cayo al suelo de rodillas exhausta; los pequeños pikmin blancos y morados se acercaron de prisa alejándola del monstruo, Olimar y Luis estaban desconcertados e impresionados, pero Luis reacciono rápido para ayudarla, saco de su mochila un botiquín de emergencias, pero la chica aun estando débil se resistió a que la tocase; Luis se molesto, vio al pikmin blanco éste se le trepo a la chica y le susurro algo al oído, ella vio a Luis de una manera mas confiable dejo de moverse para que él se encargara de las heridas, hizo lo que pudo pero ella había perdido sangre. No podía moverse mucho la herida fue muy profunda. Olimar estaba preocupado y vio aún más afligido a Luis, pensó, se le ocurrió una idea se la hizo saber a su compañero, el plan: Llevar a la chica a su planeta Hocotate para allí llevarla a un Hospital. Esto le pareció buena sugerencia. La chica quedo sin sentido cuando Luis termino de curarle las heridas, el pequeño pikmin blanco se quedo a su lado en el suelo, y uno de los morados se sentó al lado del pequeñín.

**Notas de Olimar:** Nos volvimos a encontrar con la misma chica por la tarde; llego la típica lluvia de verano, y por esa razón decidimos resguardarnos. La lluvia se vino más fuerte, y no fuimos los únicos con la misma idea; una extraña criatura enorme parecida a los bulbos de fuego, nos atacó, los pikmin corrían atemorizados por toda la cueva, intente calmarlos. Luis recibió un golpe en la cabeza, por una de las rocas que derribo el monstruo por fortuna no le destrozo el casco e iba a ser atacado, pero la chica salvo a los pikmin incluyéndolo a él. No hubo bajas gracias al cielo, pero por desgracia la chica a la cual aún no se cómo llamarla… Recibió el ataque del animal y por ahora esta herida, hemos decidido llevarla a nuestro planeta para que ahí pueda ser atendida ya que me temo que su vida corre peligro. Es lo que haremos… sí.

La lluvia ceso, pero el día estaba llegando a su fin, se dieron prisa para salir, el peligro podría acechar en cualquier parte; los pikmin morados se hicieron cargo de trasladar con cuidado a la chica, y el pequeño pikmin blanco se aferraba a ella, sabían que se la llevaría… Y temían no volverla a ver. Olimar y Luis junto con la chica se colocaron en posición y se tele transportaron a la nave, hasta el pikmin blanco salió infiltrado, se fueron sin decir mas, abandonando el planeta una vez mas…

Luis estaba compartiendo su asiento, con la chica que despertó de repente y empezó a gritar – ¡Aaaah, Aaaah! – Olimar se distrajo, Luis trataba de calmarla hasta que el pikmin blanco se le acerco, la tranquilizo y se sentía avergonzada. Volvió a quedarse dormida momentos después, por el movimiento brusco que hizo hace un rato, su herida se abrió, esto alarmo a Luis y de prisa intento detener la hemorragia.

En un abrir y cerrada de ojos, llegaron a su planeta natal, aterrizaron; llamaron a una ambulancia, juntos se subieron a ella para dirigirse al Hospital. Ahí los doctores se quedaron boquiabiertos y asombrados era diferente a ellos pero no tanto, así que le dijeron a Olimar en su idioma peculiar que se quedaría en observación, y se encargarían de ella. Pero en realidad no tenían esas intenciones… Detuvieron a Olimar y a Luis en cuanto dejaron el Hospital y los encerraron en la cárcel, Olimar se deprimió pues esperaba ver a su Familia de nuevo. Y además tomaron al pequeño pikmin blanco para exámenes de quien sabe qué tipo.

**Notas de Olimar:** Nos encerraron en cuanto llegamos, esto… es un desastre no encuentro una manera de salir, tanto que extraño a mi querida esposa e hijos… y hasta a mi perro… Pensé que finalmente los podría ver, y tomar unas verdaderas vacaciones. No quiero que me vean de esta manera aun que no tenga nada que ocultar porque esto es una trampa… El presidente vino a vernos me dijo que se encargaría de todo pero… ¿Puedo confiar en él? Sí, sé que no me fallara. Finalmente encontré un nombre para la chica… de hecho se lo puso Luis la llamaremos Evangeline. Solo espero que este bien.

Alph, Charlie y Brittany, el nuevo escuadrón de Hocotate Freight Company. El presidente de la compañía de entrega, mando a los novatos a rescatar a Olimar y Luis, pero antes fueron al planeta de los pikmin, estos pasaron por dificultades tratando de domar a los pequeños pikmin, pero lograron su objetivo; regresaron a Hocotate, aterrizaron la nave justo enfrente de la cárcel. Liberaron a Olimar y a Luis de la celda, se dieron prisa para llegar al Hospital, pero para su sorpresa Evangeline, no estaba ya mas ahí sino que la trasladaron a una especie de Laboratorio a las fueras de la ciudad. Un doctor llamo a la policía para que los capturaran nuevamente, Alph, Charlie y Brittany se quedaron para distraerlos, junto a ellos estaban los pikmin, les lanzaron unos cuantos y así pudieron escapar de la escena evitando que los alcanzaran.

Mientras con Evangeline, le hacían pruebas de todo tipo, la tenían bajo observación viéndola a través de la ventana de su cuarto, traía una bata blanca puesta, y al pequeño pikimin blanco lo tenían encerrado en un laberinto esos que se usan para los ratones de laboratorio. Estos tipos estaban maravillados con lo rápido que se movía y el veneno que se encuentra en su sistema, pensaban en abrirlo para verle desde adentro y tal vez después disecarlo.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran color de hormiga, actuaron rápido y sin preocupaciones, entraron a la fuerza, llamaron la atención de hasta la prensa lo cual sería muy mal visto, para esos Cientificos. Alph, Charlie y Brittany se quedaron afuera atrayendo la atención de las cámaras para que esta negligencia no quedara impune y por qué no también introducir a Evangeline para que se diera a conocer.

Olimar junto con Luis irrumpieron en el lugar, destrozando la puerta con la ayuda de los pikmin morado, acto seguido Luis tomo el mando de los pikmin les dio la orden de que destruyeran todo a su paso. Mientras hacían esto Luis vio a Olimar decidido en ir a buscar a Evangeline, Olimar acento con la cabeza y se quedo a cuidar a los pikmin; Luis corrió por ella. Entonces Olimar sonrió maliciosamente, ya que tenía el control de la situación y acorralo a todos los científicos, doctores y médicos que se encontraban ahí.

Afuera era un alboroto tremendo, la policía ya tenia que tomar cartas en el asunto, así que entraron, vieron a los pikmin, y todas las cosas que estaban destruyendo, uno de los oficiales vomito al encontrarse con una especie de experimento, lo bastante repugnante como para dejarle la mirada puesta. Arrestaron a todos los "científicos locos", Alph, Charlie y Brittany se pusieron contentos al ver que todo estaba resultando bien.

Luis, encontró a Evangeline sana y salva, la cargo en sus brazos; no le hicieron gran cosa, pero aun así esta preocupado, el pequeño pikmin ya estaba a su lado pero la chica no despertaba, rápidamente los paramédicos la pusieron en la camilla y en seguida se fueron al hospital, Olimar tomo a Luis en el hombro le miro como si dijera _"Estará bien_" pero Luis se estaba amedrentando, dejaron el lugar hecho casi ruinas y lo clausuraron.

Al poco rato, Evangeline despierta en una habitación de hospital, abre sus ojos tratando de enfocar su mirada, lo primero que ve es a Olimar, nota que le sonreía. Se incorpora de la cama sentándose, se observa parece curiosa, mira el camisón que trae puesto y se lo abre, Olimar se da vuelta inmediatamente para no verla, se sonroja, escucho que Eva se puso de pie, se acercó a él, siente su mano en la espalda, se estremeció; pensó que aun seguía descubierta. Se coloco frente a él y curioseo con el rostro de Olimar, ya que no trae el casco, lo toca, lo palpa; muy meticulosamente, cuando parece haber terminado sonrió; Olimar le regresa la sonrisa y ella lo abrazo, se sintió tan tranquila, esto sorprendió a Olimar, pero para cuando esto sucedió, Luis ya estaba ahí, se asombro al verlos de ese modo. Eva dejo de abrazar a Olimar, se hizo a un lado volteando atrás y solo paso corriendo Luis hacia Olimar empujándolo y tirándolo al piso, molesto quiso golpearlo; Eva corrió inmediatamente a Luis, deteniendo su puño con ambas manos, sin interponerse en medio, Luis volteo a verle la cara de asustada… Ella giro su cabeza dando entender un _ No…_ Luis bajo su mano, se sintió avergonzado, Eva se abalanzo a él, lo abrazo tumbándolo al piso, Olimar se puso de pie y se sacudió, le dio la mano a Luis sonriéndole, para que se pudiese levantar del suelo. Eva se hizo a un lado, y estos 2 se dieron un abrazo. –Gracias- Se escucho, los 2 voltearon a ver a Evangeline, ella sonreía.

**Epílogo**

Eva se quedo a vivir en el planeta Hocatete, no le hizo daño el aire – oxigeno sino todo lo contrario. Al poco tiempo, el presidente de la compañía contrato a Eva como su secretaria personal, esto le pareció buena idea para empezar su nueva vida en un planeta diferente al que estuvo acostumbrada, pero se sentía acogida y a gusto. Luis se le confeso al cabo de unas semanas, en lo que se instalaba y acostumbraba al ambiente. Ahora son pareja, Olimar obviamente regreso con su familia y tomo unas verdaderas vacaciones. Luis le presento a su abuela a Eva, como su novia, y prometida. Alph, Charly y Brittany recordarón algo que vieron en el planeta distante... una especie "nueva" de pikmin que no estaba en los registros del Capitán Olimar; pero no le dieron mucha importancia aun así esperan regresar a ese planeta misterioso. Los pikmin esperan el regreso de cualquiera ya sea Eva, Olimar o Luis saben que volverán, algún día...

_**Fin**_

**Notas del Autor: **

Finalmente termine este pequeño proyecto que se me ocurrió mientras jugaba Pikmin 2, como se habrán dado cuenta me encanto el juego, y pues bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Cuando lo empecé a escribir si me tarde pero valió la pena, ahora bien una pequeña aclaración por ahí los nombres de los nuevos integrantes son los que saldrán para Pikmin 3; anteriormente había hecho este fic con otros nombres pues aun no se habían dado a conocer sus nombres hasta hace poco. Yo les había puesto "Lidia, Toto y Marcos" Nada que ver con los orginales xD Gracias por leerlo, saludos y bendiciones.


End file.
